


Dopo V'ger

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: About V'ger [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Mind Meld, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo V’ger si erano ritrovati, ma lo avevano fatto in un modo diverso da come l’ammiraglio Kirk si era immaginato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopo V'ger

Dopo V’ger si erano ritrovati, ma lo avevano fatto in un modo diverso da come l’ammiraglio Kirk si era immaginato. Fin da subito, quando l’aveva visto entrare in plancia e anche più tardi dopo che ci aveva parlato, Jim aveva compreso che il suo vecchio amico Spock era cambiato molto dai tempi della missione quinquennale. E non riguardava soltanto l’aspetto fisico, forse era un po’ più invecchiato ed appena qualche ruga aveva iniziato a segnargli la fronte, ma ciò che lo rendeva diverso era soprattutto lo sguardo. Probabilmente il Kolinahr e la vita su Vulcano l’avevano reso ancora più alieno di quanto lo fosse mai stato. Kirk sapeva in cosa consisteva quel rituale antico: si trattava di purificarsi dalle proprie emozioni. Ovviamente, Jim stesso si sentiva diverso ed era diverso: più vecchio, più appesantito e molto più annoiato di una volta, ma Spock era quasi un’altra persona. Non aveva idea di cosa lo avesse mutato fino a quel punto, ma di sicuro una luce differente gli illuminava lo sguardo; era come se Spock fosse consapevole di un qualcosa che a Jim sfuggiva. Forse riguardava la purificazione dalle emozioni…  
  
  
L’ammiraglio Kirk si era ritrovato a formulare quei pensieri a missione finita, nell’intima solitudine del suo attico a San Francisco mentre osservava la baia dall’ampia finestra del soggiorno. Ora che la minaccia di V’ger era cessata, le loro strade si sarebbero nuovamente divise e lui non lo voleva. Ritrovarlo, vederlo di nuovo dopo tanto tempo era stato intenso ed aveva fatto riaffiorare vecchi sentimenti. Un tempo si era abituato ad avere a che fare con Spock ogni giorno, a vivere e a lavorare al suo fianco ed ora la sola idea di tornare a vivere lontani, lo faceva stare male. Jim lo voleva lì con lui, anche in quel momento e per non essere più solo. Certo, il fatto che fossero sullo stesso pianeta era già un risvolto positivo, ma all’ammiraglio non piaceva lo stesso. Di certo era rimasto sorpreso quando Spock gli aveva comunicato l’intenzione di non tornare su Vulcano, ma il fatto che avesse deciso di tornare a San Francisco l’aveva trovato assai inusuale specie per lui, quella città era troppo fredda, troppo umida e troppo umana e ben lontana dalla pace meditativa di Vulcano. Già, Vulcano. Di nuovo la mente di Jim era andata al Kolinahr, chissà se era poi vero che Spock non provava più alcuna emozione. Se l’epurazione era stata totale oppure se c’era ancora qualcosa di umano dentro di lui.  
  
  
Era quindi rimasto sconvolto quando, quella sera, Spock gli aveva chiesto d’incontrarlo in un locale della baia frequentato da alieni di ogni sorta. L’aver associato il Moonlight al suo amico vulcaniano era stato strano: lui non faceva di quelle cose, specialmente se si trattava di dover trascorrere la serata in un chiassoso ed affollato locale notturno. Ma Jim aveva accettato, quantomeno per curiosità. L’aveva visto seduto al bancone del bar subito dopo esser entrato, e si era preso un momento per poterlo osservare. Spock guardava dritto di fronte a sé, ignorando completamente il mondo che lo circondava. Evidentemente la musica a tutto volume e il tanfo d’alcool e fumo non gli dava per nulla fastidio: il suo amico vulcaniano era l’immagine della pace e della serenità. Come una montagna che non si piega alle intemperie. Una roccia, la sua roccia. E, accidenti, se l’aveva trovato favoloso!  
  
  
«Ho pensato che in un luogo del genere si sarebbe trovato più a suo agio, ammiraglio» gli aveva detto Spock poco più tardi. Quella volta era stato Jim ad aver sollevato un sopracciglio, perplesso dalla risposta. Ma Kirk non lo era affatto, a suo agio, anzi, in quel locale c’era troppo rumore perché lui potesse apprezzare la compagnia di un amico come lo era lui. Perché di Spock, più di tutto il resto, Jim aveva sempre amato il suo non parlare. Ricordava quando, ancora in missione quinquennale, giocavano a scacchi nel silenzio più assoluto, con il solo rumore delle pedine che si appoggiavano sulle scacchiere a far loro da colonna sonora. Jim poteva ancora sentire il rombare dei motori a curvatura in sottofondo… Aveva nostalgia di quel periodo! D’altra parte, aveva rubato l’Enterprise perché cercava di nuovo le emozioni di un tempo o almeno era ciò che credeva. Perché quando era arrivato sulla nuova astronave, si era ritrovato spaesato e quella sensazione d’essere fuori luogo non l’aveva lasciato un solo momento, ma dopo che Spock lo aveva raggiunto, qualcosa dentro di lui era cambiato. Si era sentito più a casa, più nel giusto.  
  
  
«Andiamo da me» gli aveva gridato l’ammiraglio, provando a superare in intensità il rumore assordante della musica, «è qui vicino e staremo più comodi.» Spock aveva semplicemente annuito e una volta giunti fuori, quando il freddo li aveva investiti, il vulcaniano non si era nemmeno scomposto nella sua morbida e lunga tunica nera. Avevano impiegato pochi minuti per arrivare all’attico; il tragitto per fortuna era stato breve e aveva dato modo a Jim di sopportare al meglio il vento freddo che spirava dalla baia e che faceva lacrimare i suoi occhi chiari. Un’aria pungente a cui Spock sembrava non badare nemmeno: il vulcaniano pareva ancor più perso nei propri pensieri di quanto non lo fosse di solito. Perciò Kirk non aveva proferito parola e si era semplicemente limitato ad invitarlo in casa una volta giunti all’appartamento.  
«Vuoi bere qualcosa? Un tè o magari dell’acqua.»  
«Non ho necessità di dissetarmi in questo momento» gli aveva risposto, ancor più rigido di quando era entrato; se ne stava infatti in piedi appena oltre la porta come se non osasse fare un solo passo in avanti.  
«Allora, cosa mi devi dire, Spock?» aveva domandato l’ammiraglio sedendosi sulla poltrona del soggiorno ed invitandolo a fare lo stesso. Il suo amico però non si era mosso da dove si trovava. Non sembrava essere un granché a suo agio e, per questo, Jim lo aveva raggiunto, sfiorandogli una spalla di modo da risvegliarlo.  
«Non ho superato il Kolinahr» aveva rivelato Spock poco dopo, con il suo solito tono austero. Jim non aveva udito incrinature nella sua voce: gli parlava così come era solito fare, ma ugualmente, a lui si era spezzato il fiato.  
«Come… Voglio dire, perché me lo dici solo adesso?» aveva balbettato.  
«Non era un’informazione rilevate ai fini del nostro obiettivo. Sconfiggere la minaccia era prioritario, entrambi avevamo bisogno d’essere concentrati al massimo delle nostre possibilità. Ora che la minaccia di V’ger è cessata, non ho motivo di nasconderlo.»  
«E perché adesso lo sarebbe, rilevante?» chiese.  
«Perché il motivo per cui non ho superato il Kolinahr ha a che fare con te, Jim; con te e con i sentimenti che provo.»  
«Sentimenti che provi?» aveva chiesto in rimando, incapace di comprendere appieno il significato di quelle parole.  
«Per quanto io abbia tentato non sono riuscito ad estirpare le mie emozioni, soffocarle mi è stato impossibile. Le ragioni per cui ho fatto ritorno non avevano a che fare con V’ger, ma con te.»  
«Ma tu avevi detto che… E sembravi anche così diverso, mi ero convinto che fossi più vulcaniano che mai.»  
«Hai ragione: sono diverso, ma più consapevole dell’affetto che sento per te. So d’averti causato sofferenza al termine della missione quinquennale; la mia decisione di allontanarmi dalla Terra non ti fece piacere. Ero a conoscenza delle tue emozioni, ma allora era vitale per me l’affrontare il Kolinahr. Qualunque risultato io avessi ottenuto, avrei trovato la mia strada. Ora ho compreso che non è nella repressione della mia metà umana che sta la soluzione, la via mi è stata indicata e ho intenzione di seguirla.» Spock protese le dita della mano verso Jim il quale, incredulo e sbigottito, ancora lo fissava con occhi sgranati. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena sentito, non pensava che Spock lo amasse e che un giorno gliel’avrebbe addirittura rivelato. Aspettava di sentire quelle parole da anni, l’ammiraglio Kirk: era innamorato di Spock fin da quando erano due semplici ufficiali d’accademia, ma allora non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di farsi avanti. Il vulcaniano gli era sempre parso restio nell’accettare che fossero buoni amici, non pensava certo che potesse ricambiare un sentimento complesso come l’amore. E poi l’esser stato capitano dell’Enterprise e la responsabilità per le vite di centinaia di uomini, era un peso troppo importante perché potesse distrarsi. Era quello che si era ripetuto ogni singolo giorno di quegli ultimi anni, dopo che le loro strade si erano separate e che Jim era rimasto solo. Già, perché questo era ciò che lo attanagliava da tempo. Si era abituato ad averlo attorno, alla sua costante presenza al suo fianco, giorno e notte a stretto contatto, a vivere e lavorare insieme. Dopo che la missione era finita, Kirk si era sentito come se gli avessero strappato qualcosa dal petto e non era l’Enterprise di cui aveva sentito nostalgia, ma di Spock. Adesso che lo aveva davanti se ne rendeva conto, perché lui più di tutto gli era mancato. Il cipiglio austero, l’animo nobile, il suo sopracciglio sollevato, gli occhi profondi e scuri come pozze d’oro nero, il suo discutere di logica e le loro partite a scacchi. E ora lo aveva lì, sulla soglia del soggiorno, con quel cuore verde aperto solo per lui e Jim non poté non chiedersi cosa avesse fatto di tanto speciale per essersi meritato una creatura tanto perfetta.  
«Hai detto che l’unità V’ger, come tutti noi, era alla ricerca di un qualcosa che non riusciva a trovare e di cui non ne comprendeva nemmeno la natura. Tu cosa cerchi, Spock?» chiese, ricordandogli le sue stesse parole, pronunciate soltanto qualche giorno addietro.  
«Arriva un momento nella vita di un vulcaniano in cui questi deve decidere se legarsi a qualcuno oppure no. Per me è giunto quel momento, Jim, ciò che cerco è un compagno.»  
«Dovrei essere io?»  
«Sarebbe illogico affermare il contrario, altrimenti non sarei qui a quest’ora della notte.» Spock protese di nuovo le dita verso di lui, invitandolo una volta per tutte fare lo stesso.  
«Cos’è?» chiese l’umano, senza capire. Sapeva che i vulcaniani univano le dita di tanto in tanto, ma non aveva mai compreso il significato di quel gesto.  
«Su Vulcano è quello che voi chiamate bacio. Tuttavia per me significherebbe ottenere un tuo assenso: congiungi le dita alle mie e saremo legati per la vita; se non lo farai avrai la mia stima e la mia amicizia, ma nulla di più.»  
  
  
L’ammiraglio Kirk aveva una certa esperienza in fatto di baci e di certo non era così che si era immaginato il suo primo con Spock. Più di una volta se l’era sognato e in tutte le situazioni che la sua fervida fantasia aveva proiettato nel suo cervello, entrambi erano molto più vicini di quanto lo fossero in quel momento. Ma dovette comunque ammettere che quello strano contatto era piuttosto piacevole, Spock toccava le sue dita, le accarezzava, sfiorava, amava... Ma più di tutto, Jim sentiva un calore espandersi dal centro del petto e irradiargli le membra. Un senso di benessere e di felicità e non era solo il bacio vulcaniano a farlo sentire in quel modo, c’era dell’altro. Qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima.  
«Il legame è nato» aveva proclamato Spock dopo che il distacco delle loro dita unite, aveva lasciato Jim stordito e confuso. «Da adesso possiamo ritenerci compagni.»  
  
  
Compagni. Quella parola gli era entrata dentro non appena l’aveva udita. Da quel momento erano insieme, uniti da un legame vulcaniano e non si sarebbero più divisi. Perché Spock lo amava e il solo pensiero lo faceva impazzire di gioia. Doveva assolutamente abbracciarlo e baciarlo e farci l’amore e… doveva seguire il suo istinto! Fu per questo gli si avvicinò e che gli circondò la vita con un braccio, accarezzandogli la pelle verdastra del viso con il fiato caldo.  
  
  
«Desidero baciarti alla maniera umana, Spock» aveva mormorato Kirk dando vita a quello che lui considerava come il loro primo bacio terrestre.  
  
  
Dapprima, Spock fu rigido tra le sue braccia, ma Jim non si fece intimorire e continuò a toccarlo. Fece vagare le mani lungo la sua schiena coperta dalla stoffa pesante, mentre con la bocca non dava tregua al suo viso. Allacciò poi la lingua alla sua, baciandolo con foga sempre crescente. Si spostò sul suo collo, inebriato da quel profumo che sapeva di esotico e che gli arrivava alle narici, stordendolo. Non smise per un solo istante d’accarezzarlo e di torturarlo con le labbra e con la lingua e, quando un piccolo gemito uscì dalla sua bocca, l’umano non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
«Voglio fare l’amore con te, Spock» aveva detto, scostandosi di poco da lui così da poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. «Adesso e qui, anche se non ho idea di…» Jim però non era riuscito a terminare la frase, che Spock si era avventato su di lui.  
  
  
Quello che successe nei minuti successivi, Jim Kirk lo ricordò sempre con fatica. Tutto ciò di cui era assolutamente e categoricamente sicuro, era che Spock aveva preso il controllo della situazione. Aveva percepito a malapena gli abiti cadere a terra e depositarsi sulla moquette beige in un fruscio leggero: i suoi sensi erano totalmente concentrati su altro. L’odore della pelle di Spock, poi quella bocca che non lo lasciava un momento e che sembrava essere dappertutto. E quei baci sul suo torace, quel pizzicargli i capezzoli che lo aveva fatto fremere, quella stretta possente sul suo sedere… Jim ricordava a stento che ad un certo punto si era sentito sollevare e depositare con ben poca grazia sul divano del soggiorno sul quale, fino a poco prima, aveva insistito per farcelo accomodare. Ironico il fatto che si Kirk si era ritrovato a pensare che adesso non aveva bisogno di spendere troppe parole per farci l’amore, e lui che credeva che avrebbe dovuto guidarlo passo dopo passo… Invece Spock sapeva esattamente cosa fare e come muoversi, e lo faceva divinamente bene.  
  
  
Fu quando entrò dentro di lui, con un lento affondo, che Jim perse definitivamente il contatto con sé stesso. Tutto ciò che percepiva era il lungo sesso del vulcaniano aprirlo in due, un dolore lacerante seguito da un tenue piacere dato dalle carezze lente e regolari che Spock faceva al suo pene. Poi di nuovo i suoi occhi scuri che lo fissavano e nei quali l’ammiraglio Kirk si sarebbe perduto volentieri. Oh, quelle iridi brune, quelle meravigliose e stupende iridi scure; quelle Jim le ricordava perfettamente: perché lo sguardo di Spock non l’aveva lasciato per un singolo momento durante il sesso. Nemmeno più tardi quando il vulcaniano aveva iniziato a spingere, dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più rapido in un orgasmico crescendo che ebbe il suo culmine fin troppo presto.  
  
  
Prima che entrambi venissero però, Spock aveva posato la mano sul suo viso e si era fuso mentalmente con lui. Fu quello  
che lo fece capitolare una volta per tutte. Percepire il proprio orgasmo, quello di Spock così come i suoi sentimenti e il suo amore, fu troppo da sopportare. Probabilmente era stato in quell’attimo che Jim aveva perduto i sensi: dopo che aveva provato anche l’orgasmo potente di Spock montare furioso.  
  
  
E adesso era lì, steso sopra ad un vulcaniano nudo. In quella gelida notte di una San Francisco che non dormiva mai e le cui luci non si spegnevano nemmeno a tarda ora.  
  
  
V’ger era appena accaduto, ma a Jim Kirk pareva tutto tanto lontano… Così distante da loro, che gli sembrava d’essere in un altro universo o in un altro tempo. Soli, ma insieme.  
«Sei bellissimo, Spock» aveva esordito dopo minuti di silenzio nei quali non aveva smesso un solo istante d’accarezzarlo e toccarlo, studiando il suo corpo con infinita curiosità mentre lo sguardo del vulcaniano non l’aveva lasciato un solo momento. «Sei una creatura meravigliosa e io mi sento così idiota...» Jim era scivolato lungo il suo corpo, strusciandosi sopra sua pelle verdastra come un sinuoso serpente. Aveva sollevato poi una mano, sfiorando quel viso dai tratti spigolosi e baciandone le labbra in un tocco leggero e sfuggente.  
«Perché ti senti un idiota?»  
«Ero convinto che tu non avessi molta esperienza in questo campo e nelle mie fantasie ero io a doverti guidare e a spiegarti come dovevi comportarti. Ma, Cristo, questa è stata la scopata più fantastica della mia vita.»  
«Immagino che con questo strano linguaggio tu stia cercando di farmi un complimento» commentò il vulcaniano.  
«Una specie, ma ciò che voglio davvero è dirti grazie, Spock» disse l’ammiraglio poco più tardi.  
«Grazie?»  
«Per essere rimasto qui, con me. Ti amo da sempre, ma allora non credevo che tu potessi accettare il mio sentimento. Credevo che alla fine della missione non ti avrei più rivisto e quando mi sei apparso davanti, in plancia, non ho creduto ai miei occhi. Pensavo d’essere impazzito e che mai avresti lasciato il Kolinahr e ora invece siamo insieme e… Non mi lascerai più, vero?»  
«Adesso siamo uniti da un legame vulcaniano e una volta formatosi, la lontananza crea sofferenza nell’individuo. Ovunque andremo e qualunque cosa faremo saremo insieme, Jim. Sempre. Il dolore che lo stare separati porterebbe in noi, sarebbe insopportabile e non gestibile nemmeno dalle pratiche di disciplina mentale vulcaniane. Il legame è qualcosa di potente e che sentirai anche tu.»  
  
  
E all’ammiraglio Kirk bastarono quelle parole, così come la consapevolezza che la loro unione era già profonda e che il loro amore era sempre stato lì ad aspettare che entrambi si decidessero a viverlo. La prospettiva dello stare uniti per il resto delle loro vite era un qualcosa che riempiva il cuore umano di James Kirk.  
  
  
Da quel momento non si sarebbe sentito più solo, ne era certo.  
   
   
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Ciò che mi ha ispirato è stata la frase che Spock pronuncia ad un certo punto e che dice (più o meno): “Così come noi, anche V’ger è alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sa cosa sia.”


End file.
